Devil's Heart
by Sasha-0
Summary: Margret was just your average, cloud-headed teen. But following her mother’s sudden death, her father ships her off to Forks, Washington, where the first person she meets is a pale young man…


**A/N: My first fic. It may suck, but then why the hell are you reading it?**

**Partial songfic, and the song is **_**Crashed**_**, by Chris Daughtry. **

**Summary: **_Margret was just your average, cloud-headed teen. But following her mother's sudden death, her father ships her off to Forks, Washington, where the first person she meets is a pale young man…_

An old-fashioned video player projects a grainy, black and white picture across the screen. It's hard to make out, but it depicts a smiling four-year old along with a beautiful woman. Even in this crappy image, her smile is obvious as she fits a party hat on the little girl.

_My mom died a year ago. Her heart gave out while she was driving, and she crashed. It still hurts as much as it did that day._

_I still miss her._

The grainy image shudders, and then re-focuses as the little girl rips the paper off a package. It's a teddy bear, the bow pristine and new, but quickly ruffled as the little girl hugs it.

_I finger the frayed ribbon around my teddy's neck. A tear slides down my cheek onto the bear's face as I hastily look away from the screen. _

"Maggie? What are you doing?" My father comes into the room, his eyes flashing to the screen. "Watching those? Wow. I thought I lost them."

"This was the only one I could find. My fourth birthday, remember? When mom gave me my bear." I give the faded teddy a little shake.

My dad smiles. "Yeah, you were all over that thing. I couldn't get it away from you for a year. Then when you started school you put it that box and never took it out again."

I smiled and hugged the bear slightly. A faint squeak and a cloud of dust came out. "What did you want, dad?" I asked, turning to look at him. He suddenly became much less composed, and scratched at his temple.

"Well, Maggie, there's something I need to tell you."

"I don't like what it is."

"You don't even know."

"I know I don't like it." I countered, my tears coming back as a flood of bitter memories washed over me. "Last time you needed to tell me something, mom died!" I shouted angrily.

"Honey, it's nothing like that! It's just that-"He broke off, evidently deciding what to say. "We are- Moving."

The word, like a bombshell, made my ears thud with an odd, echoing beat. _Moving. Moving. Moving. _I took a while to comprehend the meaning, then even longer to realize what he meant.

"What…?" I whispered, heart catching even as I forced the words out. My entire world was crashing down- Again.

Slowly, the feeling of shock was being consumed by fury, and a sickening sense of betrayal. What right did he have to do this to me, that bastard?! Did he think that by moving away from this house, he could forget my mother? _Well, _I thought bitterly. _He was wrong. _

"_I'm sure this is a shock, but I'm also sure you'll like it. Forks is a nice, quiet, out of the way town, with lots of kids your age…" _He was saying those things like they mattered, like I cared.

His words meant nothing. Getting up, I roughly pushed past my father and ran to my room, tears of fury and hurt trailing down my cheeks.

/////

Three weeks later, I was still not speaking to him. Every time he tried, I either buried my nose in a book, left the room, or gave him such a cold stare that he stopped mid-sentence. I knew I was being childish. This was just a big, old, done-millions-of-times-by-every-American-teenager-across-the-entire-US style tantrum, and I knew it. Still, I wasn't below it.

My sulking lasted for another week before my father asked (thin air, as I had left the room) how my silent protest was going to make things any better.

I paused in the midst of my dramatic retreat. Not for long, but it was still a pause. Probably just to listen to my own heartbeat, yeah. That was it.

/////

A ten hour drive from Joseph didn't help much. I was too busy flicking absently through the radio channels to talk to my dad, and I didn't mind much.

Ten hours of silence.

"Well, Maggie, here it is." My father said finally, after he pulled into a wide expanse of faded asphalt, weeds growing in the cracks of the worn stone.

"Why does our house have a parking lot in front of it?" I asked stiffly.

It wasn't much of a house, a two story, white washed house, with a couple of trees in the backyard and a small porch covered by a wooden awning in the front. I couldn't see why my dad had chose this dump, there must have been better places to live, even in this smudge on the landscape.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe the previous owners had a lot of parties?"

"Ha ha." I got out of the beat up old Ford pickup, grabbing my backpack from the back seat.

My dad got out as well, turning off the engine and taking my bag from me even as I started towards the house. He was trying to be nice, but it wasn't working. I turned to go back to the truck, grabbing another bag out of the backseat as I did so.

I turned again, and bumped into a boy.

"Sorry." I mutter, looking up at him.

He was awfully pale, like he didn't get a lot of sun. He was wearing a worn black leather jacket, and his brownish-gold hair was tossed by the wind. His faded blue jeans had a tear in them, and his shirt, pale silver, had a darker gray circle on it.

But his eyes were the thing that creeped me out. They were pitch black, and I couldn't help but lose myself in their dark depths.

"No problem." He says, and I walk away. What a freak.

**Song fic starts now.**

_Well, I was moving at the speed of sound-_

_Has been and couldn't find my way around and_

_Didn't know I was going down._

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

She was just like any other human. And yet not like any other. A passion, a burn, a hatred so powerful flung him into a frenzy. He hated her for making him feel this way. He was supposed to be made of stone, so why did he have to feel this way?!

Her wavy black hair fell to her elbows, her bangs dangled in front of her eyes, it was a wonder she could see at all where she was going.

_Where I've been, it's all a blur-_

_What I was looking for, I'm not sure-_

_Too late and didn't see it coming._

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

His life had gone without anything to possibly make him feel this way, and now _she_ comes and shatters it all into a frenzy of chaos. He hated her even more for that. His perfect world falling into pieces around him, like shattered glass.

She had just bumped up lightly against him, and from the place where her elbow had collided with him, there rose a hatred so powerful, it made him want to kill.

Kill the human who had disrupted his calm, orderly world.

Feel her blood in his mouth as he sank his fangs into her neck…

_And then I crashed into you-_

_And I went up in flames, could have been the death of me._

_But then you breathed your breath in me…_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Like a runaway train-_

_It will consume me._

_But I can't walk away…_

Why was he feeling this way?! She was just a human. Why should he feel this way about a human? Humans were dull, almost stupid blots on his landscape of color, but this one.

She burned like fire in his veins and in his sight.

_Somehow I couldn't stop myself._

_I just wanted to know how it felt._

_Too strong, I couldn't hold on._

_Yeah. _

_Yeah._

"Sorry." She's looking up at him, apologizing. Why? What is it in those hazel eyes that makes her so attracting, and so repelling? He hated her. He honestly did.

But why did he burn like this when he hears her voice?

Why does he stiffen?

"No problem." The words are a lie. He has a problem. She was his problem. And any problem had to be dealt with. Kill her. Kill her now!

_And I was trying to make some sense-_

_Out of how and why this happened._

_Where we're headed, there's just no knowing._

_Yeah._

_Yeah._

He can feel the venom rising, but why doesn't he strike? His speed would make it almost impossible to tell what had happened. Witnesses? He could deal with them, quickly and quietly, before they even had time to scream.

But there's nobody around. Why doesn't he strike? He could kill her, this sixteen year old, barely old enough to start a life of her own. He could kill her right now, and nobody would ever know.

_And then I crashed into you-_

_And I went up in flames, could have been the death of me._

_But then you breathed your breath in me…_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Like a runaway train, it will consume me._

_But I can't walk away…_

Her gaze pierces him, driving a wedge between them. She's walking away. He stands there, motionless, with no idea of what to do. He's stuck.

Couldn't move either way. He should have killed her. He would have killed her. There was no reason for him not to kill her.

But why didn't he?

_It's your face, your eyes, burning into me-_

_You save me, you gave me, just what I need._

_Oh, just what I need._

He stood there, in the cold parking lot, the wind whipping his jacket corners into the air. He was watching her vanish into her house, closing the door behind her, the last of her ebony hair vanishing into the white house.

He smiled. Not the bloodstained smile of a killer, but a true smile.

A smile he had not worn for a century.

_And then I crashed into you-_

_And I went up in flames, could have been the death of me._

_But then you breathed your breath in me…_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Like a runaway train, it will consume me._

_But I can't walk away…_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Then I crashed into you-_

_Like a runaway train, it will consume me._

_But I can't walk away……._


End file.
